Pesadillas
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Ren/Horokeu. Ren estaba harto. Sabía que tenía que cobrarselas todas a ese puercoespín azulado. ¿Pero en dónde? Y Ren tuvo la respuesta..."


**Pesadillas.**

**Petición:** En caso, de que el siguiente material sea considerado como ofensivo por muchos, háganmelo saber, pero de una manera BONITA, no con groserías, porque en mi primer fic me mandaron un MP muy feo. Y cambiaré el Rating. Lo pongo en **T** que es para mayores de 15 años, ya todos a esta edad comprendemos las cosas y no andamos con tapujos de "ay no sabía" Y aunque así fuera, el decir que no sabías, NO ES EXCUSA.

**Advertencias:** Yaoi. Lime. BDSM. Azúcar. RenXHorokeu.

Tomo único – Cuentas pendientes.

Ren farfulló maldiciendo a las generaciones que existía, que existieron y que existirían de ese ser con inteligencia inferior casi nula. Y es que toda su cochina existencia estaba destinada a andarse con un puercoespín por la espalda haciéndole sabrá la divinidad cuantas infinidades de bromas.

Pero sabía que un día se las cobraría… Y en grande, sólo tenía que esperar el plan perfecto y el momento perfecto para hacerlo…

¿Pero cuándo? El puercoespín nunca bajaba la guardia, porque ni crean que las bromitas de primero de jardín de niños eran exclusivísimas para él. NO. Para todas las prostituidas existencias de los demás de la pensión TAMBIÉN.

–Vamos Tao, ¿No jugarás más?–. Pero Ren seguía pensando en dónde podría atacar…

Caminó por el extenso pasillo hasta llegar a su habitación y sentarse en el marco de la ventana. ¿Mientras comiera? Podía meterle arsénico a la comida y ¡Bam! Puercoespín fuera. Pero se dijo que sería muy fastidioso esconder un cuerpo.

¿En el baño? Muy cliché.

¡EUREKA! Oh ya sabía que Dios existía…

* * *

Sonrió cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pero qué más daba, bueno, claro que importaba; pero dudaba que fuera a echarle a perder el plan…

Caminó de puntitas hasta llegar a la cama. ¿Qué era eso? Si no viera los pelos que salían de las sábanas, bien podría confundirlo con un costal de papas. En eso, el mismo peli-azul se volteó para ventaja de Ren. Con mucho cuidado subió una rodilla al colchón hundiéndolo a su paso.

Sonrió llevándose el pulgar a la boca evitando reír.

Subió con mucho cuidado la otra pierna y se colocó a horcajadas encima de las piernas del chico norteño. Rió suavemente, le destapó un poco, tratando de hacerle cosquillas con la sábana y despertarlo.

¡PERO SI HOROKEU NO DORMÍA! **¡CAÍA EN UN ESTADO DE COMA TOTAL! **Maldijo de nuevo a todas sus generaciones. –Ahhhm…–. ¡MADRE SANTA! ¿Qué mierdas había sido eso? ¿Un jadeo? ¿HOROKEU había JADEADO? ¿En un SUEÑO?

Ahora se maldijo a sí mismo de ser tan idiota y no haber traído una grabadora. Pero el plan debía de seguir. Esculcó en sus pantalones y encontró la pluma que andaba buscando. –Re…n AHH!–. ¿Le había descubierto? Giró rápidamente la cabeza viéndole y encontrase con algo que le heló totalmente…

Horokeu tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y una mano en el pecho ¿Qué ESTABA SOÑANDO ESE DEGENERADO? Iba a ahorcarlo en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces una lucecita le alumbró el cerebro…

Sonrió lánguidamente acercándose a Horo y le tapó los ojos con una mano. Así, si despertaba, pensaría ya que -es un idiota-, que seguía soñando, o que -siendo más idiota, si es que se podía-, se había quedado ciego.

Con su mano inutilizada comenzó a delinear la barba del chico y subió hasta la oreja…

Bajó lentamente sólo con su dedo índice hasta el cuello, y sentir al peli-azul moverse debajo de él. Lo estaba consiguiendo. Con sus labios delineó los de Horokeu, sintió que el otro lo abría como incitándole a seguir con su anterior acción…

Sonrió. –No…–. Dijo, pensando que el otro le escucharía, pero seguía sumido en su coma. Bajó hasta su cuello, sacó su lengua y comenzó a lamer toda la base hasta el hueso llamado "La manzana de Adán" se detuvo ahí, succionando lo más que pudiera… Le hizo levantar la cabeza para tener más espacio… siguió hasta la clavícula y la mordió ligeramente…

Siguió bajando por todo el pecho descubierto del chico norteño, oyendo los jadeos que emitía…

Se detuvo en el ombligo y comenzó a hacer círculos con su lengua ahí. Y así siguió, hasta que sintió en su pecho algo húmedo. Bajó la vista y la mano inutilizada, tocó el bóxer haciendo a Horo jadear pero descubrir que se había corrido…

Sonrió. Se levantó sigilosamente, abrió la puerta y salió. De ahí…

A final de cuentas… No había sido lo que se había imaginado.

Pero ya quería ver la cara de HORROR que pondría mañana el peli-azul al haber soñado con él tan eróticamente. Se tumbó en su cama dispuesto a dormir…

* * *

–¿Y tú, por qué tan sonriente Horo?–. Preguntó el pequeño Manta, al observarle entrando al comedor tan sonriente.

–Ah, es que tuve el mejor sueño desde hacía mucho tiempo…–. Ren por poco escupe toda la leche que había tomado ¿QUÉ?

–¿Y qué fue? –. Preguntó alegremente Yoh.

–No te puedo decir, sólo te puedo decir que… es lo que siempre había esperado…–. Y se sentó, enseguida de Ren. Este se volteó hacia el otro lado, se sonrojó. SÍ, REN TAO SE SONROJÓ.

Mierda.

**Л **Pesadillas **Л **Pesadillas **Л** Pesadillas **Л **Pesadillas** Л P**esadillas **Л FIN. Л **Pesadillas** Л **Pesadillas** Л **Pesadillas** Л **Pesadillas **Л **Pesadillas** Л**

**+ Vintage. S +**


End file.
